Au service secret de sa Majesté
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Petit one-shoot sur le personnage d'Anthéa et son métier d'assistance personnelle de Mycroft Holmes. Se situe avant le premier épisode de la première saison. Faisons plus ample connaissance d'un agent des services secrets très dévouée au "gouvernement britannique", le tout en humour et avec des références à James Bond. Bonne lecture


**Au service secret de sa Majesté .**

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Petit one-shoot sur l'attirance d'Anthea pour le _Gouvernement_ _Britannique_. Se situe saison 1.

Je reprends ici quelques idées qui reviennent souvent dans les fanfictions tels les surnoms de Mycroft, son éventuelle anorexie, et sa relation avec Sherlock avant la rencontre de ce dernier avec John Watson.

shshshshsh

Une nouvelle journée de travail allait bientôt commencer. Comme à son habitude Anthea effectua sa routine matinale. Un bon petit déjeuner afin de prendre des forces puis direction la salle de bains afin de se faire une beauté et enfin son grand moment de la matinée, le choix de la tenue. C'était devenu depuis peu, un moment très important, car Anthea attachait beaucoup d'attention à son apparence.

Et ce pour une bonne raison : elle voulait qu'on la remarque, elle voulait surtout qu' _il_ la remarque. Son patron, alias, Mycroft Homes, alias _le gouvernement britannique,_ alias _Iceman._

Avec de tels surnoms, pas évident de briser les défenses d'un homme portant en permanence un masque de glace, d'un homme qui évitait en permanence de montrer ses sentiments. Anthea l'avait appris à ses débuts, lorsqu'elle avait débuté en tant qu'agent des services secrets. Elle s'était imaginé bien des choses sur son métier mais n'avait jamais pensé tomber sur un patron tel que le sien. Un homme froid, hautain, distant, voir méprisant envers son personnel, ses relations de travail et surtout avec sa famille. Témoin de plusieurs disputes principalement entre les deux frères Holmes, Anthéa avait fini par s'interroger la capacité de l'aîné des frères Holmes à avoir des sentiments, à ressentir des émotions,. Pas étonnant dans ces circonstances que la première émotion qu'elle avait ressenti envers son patron était une pure antipathie. La froideur qu'il montrait à son égard n'était pas étrangère à ce malaise qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

Pourtant aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, elle était restée à son poste. Malgré sa relation glaciale avec son patron, son boulot lui plaisait énormément. Elle aimait gérer les imprévus, résoudre les problèmes du quotidien et surtout avoir certaines informations de première main. Il faut dire qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à fournir un travail d'excellente qualité afin de ne pas perdre cette place qui lui assurait un excellent poste d'observation.

Parce qu'Anthéa s'était très vite rendu compte que son patron n'était assurément pas un homme comme les autres. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il occupait un poste privilégié au sein du gouvernement britannique. Cet homme de l'ombre, au regard glacial et à la tenue toujours impeccable avait rendu bien des services à son pays. Mais jamais il ne se vantait ni de son intelligence, ni de ses exploits. A l'entendre, il occupait seulement un poste mineur au sein du gouvernement. Seulement son assistance personnelle qui était une excellente observatrice, savait que cette affirmation était fausse et plus que fausse. C'était une des raisons qui avait fait que bien malgré elle, Anthéa avait commencé à s'attacher plus que de raison à son boss. L'autre raison, c'était qu'elle avait vu les fissures dans le masque que s'attachait à porter Mycroft. Elle connaissait sa principale faille . Son petit frère. Sherlock.

Lorsque ce dernier avait sombré dans la drogue, elle avait vu de première main, le changement intervenu chez Mycroft. Son patron avait déployé les grands moyens pour premièrement retrouver son petit frère perdu dans un squat insalubre et deuxièmement lui trouver une place dans un centre de désintoxication. Pendant la semaine ou Sherlock était resté introuvable, il y avait quelques années de cela, elle avait vu alors le masque tomber. L'homme glacial et distant qu'elle connaissait s'était transformé en grand frère inquiet et très en colère. Et un Mycroft Holmes en colère pouvait vite venir un homme dangereux. Anthea se souvenait encore très bien de la scène à laquelle elle avait involontairement assisté dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. La colère mémorable de son patron, qui était plus que furieux et à juste titre, parce que l'enquête piétinait depuis plusieurs jours.

Autant dire que le sergent Gregory Lestrade en avait pris pour son grade ce jour là. Heureusement une fois Sherlhock retrouvé et Mycroft rassuré sur le sort de son petit frère, il s'était excusé auprès du sergent d'avoir perdu son sang-froid et lui avait même offert un nouveau travail. Il avait engagé ce sympathique et peu rancunier sergent comme baby-sitter de son frère. Une fois de plus, il avait repris le contrôle de la situation. Cela ne cessait jamais d'ailleurs d'étonner son assistance personnelle, cette extraordinaire faculté qu'avait Mycroft de retourner les situations à son avantage. Avec cet épisode Sherlock, Anthéa était passée d'éprouver de l'antipathie pour son patron à de l'admiration. Oh bien sur, elle avait consciente que Mycroft n'était pas très apprécié dans son entourage, pour preuve les surnoms qui lui avaient été attribués tels que le _gouvernement britannique_ , ou encore _Iceman_.

Qu'importe, Anthéa, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Mieux, elle avait compris qu'il était capable d'éprouver des sentiments pour ses proches. Seulement, il ne montrait cet aspect de sa personnalité que très rarement et presque jamais de manière spontané. Il avait aussi ses propres problèmes à gérer, outre ses relations avec son frère, son patron avait un rapport inquiétant avec la nourriture. Anthéa étant bien placé pour le savoir, faire manger le _gouvernement britannique_ n'était pas toujours une simple affaire. Tout comme travailler pour un homme aussi complexe que Mycroft Holmes n'était pas toujours une sinécure. Et pourtant après plusieurs années passées à ses côtés, à être sa fidèle assistante, Anthéa, ne se laissait pas de travailler pour ce patron si particulier.

Être une assistante personnelle était déjà un métier bien particulier qui demandait d'avoir des facultés d'adaptation et de la réactivité mais exercer ce métier en tant qu'agent secret lui conférait une saveur plus particulière du moins aux yeux d'Anthéa. Depuis toute petite, elle avait une grande passion pour les aventures de James Bond. Devenir un agent secret cela avait été la plus grande réussite de sa vie. C'était la concrétisation de son rêve de jeune fille. Elle pouvait sans mentir affirmer être au « service secret de sa Majesté ». C'était d'ailleurs bien souvent ainsi qu'elle présentait son métier lorsqu'on la questionnait sur ses fonctions.

Quand elle avait pris conscience au courant de ses dernières semaines des véritables sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son patron, Anthéa avait décidé par souci de discrétion de ne pas changer grand'chose à ses habitudes. Elle faisait seulement un peu plus attention à son apparence afin d'apparaître toujours à son avantage. Un petit changement discret car en tant qu'agent des services secrets, elle avait aussi des contraintes et notamment des contraintes vestimentaires.

Outre ses vêtements, elle avait effectué un autre tout petit changement dans sa vie, un changement tellement petit qu'il passait presque inaperçu mais pour qui savait voir, contenait une vérité bien dissimulée.

En effet, Anthéa n'affirmait plus être au service secret de sa Majesté, elle se présentait désormais comme étant un agent au service secret du « gouvernement britannique ».

Car, en résumé, elle était à la fois au service du gouvernement britannique en tant qu'agent des services secrets mais elle était aussi au service du _gouvernement britannique_ en tant qu'assistance personnelle de Mycroft Holmes. Ce double sens l'amusait beaucoup. C'était une petite malice qui lui permettait d'évoquer son secret sans le divulguer. Car Anthea faisait très attention que personne ne remarque les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son patron. C'était son secret et personne absolument personne ne devait savoir cette vérité, que oui elle était bien amoureuse de son patron. Bon d'accord, la situation était un peu cliché mais les sentiments cela ne se commandait pas. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir car elle se souvenait encore très bien avoir prétendu à ses amies que jamais elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un homme tel que son patron.

Or,voilà, que depuis plusieurs semaines, elle fantasmait sur le fait de servir le _gouvernement britannique_ d'une manière _bien précise_. D'être au service secret de sa Majesté d'une façon qui n'était pas vraiment enseignée dans les manuels scolaires. Pour l'instant cela n'était que rêve et fantasme, mais Anthea était persévérante et patiente. Elle était déjà au service secret de sa Majesté, et un jour prochain, oui, un jour prochain, elle serait entièrement au service secret du _gouvernement britannique_. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et de patience. Foi d'Anthéa.

Fin.

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. Si tel est le cas, une petite reveiw serait très apprécié.


End file.
